Haruhi the doll
by slendyneedshugstoo
Summary: When Jeff meets Haruhi one night on the streets, he just can't bring himself to kill her, so she is roped into the world of the pastas, becoming the newly well-known Dolly Dearest. With every guy in the pasta household vying for her hand(including slendy)who will win in a battle of love? Read and review, please let me know if you enjoyed! M for gore and possible lemon if requested.


**A/N: Hey readers! Please review if you want more, and vote on who to pair Haruhi with!**

Chapter 1 Haruhi's POV

After a long day of host club duties, I walked home in the dark. My Dad wouldn't be home for another hour, so i had time to kill. As i walked down the streets I could swear that i saw a metallic gleam in the shadows, but dismissed it as me being paranoid. I tried to convince myself that it was just my imagination, or that Renge was sneaking pictures of me again. I need to get dinner started for the night, so i stop by a convenience store to buy rice. As I'm walking out i spot someone in the shadows. I walk a little closer and see a bloodstained white sweatshirt. My concern takes over, and i walk closer, thinking the person might be hurt.

Then i remember a story i saw on the news this morning about a boy about my age who called himself Jeff the killer. He wore a sweatshirt exactly like the one i stared right at. I slowly looked up, and my suspicions were proved correct. There was a scarlet smile carved into the pale face staring down at me. I slowly backed up, trying to remember if i had my pepper spray or pocket knife on me. Suddenly i ran straight into a brick wall.

Jeff reached a white hand out, lifting my chin so i was looking him in his wide, unblinking eyes. He held me like that for a minute, then for an unknown reason, released me and walked off in a huff. I continued on to my house, and started dinner. When dad came home i fed him, and went to bed. I relaxed on my bed. I made the mistake of looking out the window, and saw Jeff's face staring back at me. He slowly lifted the window, and slipped into my room.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing down, and i cowered under my blanket. My dad was already asleep, so i couldn't go to him while i was scared. Suddenly I felt an arm around me, and I looked up. The very person who i thought was about to kill me was trying to comfort me! I shivered from the cold, and huddled under my blanket as the thunder boomed loud in my ears. Suddenly i felt myself be picked up princess style. I heard a rough voice whispering in my ear. "You may want to say your goodbyes now. Because you know i actually exist, you can't just go running about free." I nod. I understand, but don't want to leave. I also understand that if I don't go Jeff will probably kill me.

He carries me out of the house and into the woods after i write a note and leave it on my bed. It is a suicide note so that nobody comes looking for me, and it says that I am already gone. Jeff carries me to a large mansion in the woods. It is painted black to blend into the trees. I just can't stop myself, so i ask the question that has roamed in my mind the whole time. "Why didn't you kill me?" Jeff looks shocked at the question, and tries to fend it off with his own. " Why, did you WANT to die? No? Didn't think so."

Jeff takes me into the mansion, running through the living room too fast for me to catch a glimpse of the other people living in the house. I am tossed onto the blood red comforter and told to stay. I sit calmly on the covers and evaluate my position carefully. I can hear yelling from downstairs, and the door flies open. A tall white man with a suit and no obvious facial features bursts in, yelling at Jeff. "What were you thinking!? She can't stay here unless she agrees to become on of us!"

I look at them both confused, and even though i can't remember ever being tired previously, i feel myself becoming drowsy. My eyelids droop and everything goes black. I wake up two hours later and my face feels heavy. I reach up to feel it and i am wearing a cracked mask. It has doll-like features and my hair has somehow grown to be long. It is held back in two ribbons, and i am wearing a poofy dollish dress as well. I can't help but wonder who changed me.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
